Forgotten lives
by Midnightdreamr
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER 2 UP! Death? How will his wife, children, or even his brothers take it? More importantly how will his best friend in the whole world take it? Find out in this story. Please read and review! WARNING CHARACTER DEATHS! All reviews appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters of the movie or the book.

**Summary: **Death, how will his wife,children, or even his brothers take it? More importantly, how will his best friend in the whole world, take it?

**A/n- **This is my fourth Lord of the Rings story on line. I was reading the appendix in the back of the third book, when I stumbled upon a bit of information that would do a good fic. I hope that you guys enjoy. All reviews appreciated all flames are used on the camp fire to maks Smores! YUMM!

**Time Setting- **The story takes place in the year of 1541, in the month ending of the month of February and the beginning of the month of March.

**Warnings: DEATH!** Main Character deaths.

**Languages:** Elvish but not too much.

Now without further adue here's the first chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The letters...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn walked up to his room. He was getting old in his years and it pained him to think about..., death. He knew his time was of passing into the halls of Mandos were coming soon, he only hoped that he had taught his son, Eldarion well. He sat down and began to write a letter to his brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, well they always were like brothers to him anyway, then he wrote the hardest letter he ever had to write, to his friend, Prince Legolas Greenleaf, the young Thranduilion of Mirkwood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Exscuse me _her-nin_, but a letter has come for you...," A servant in the house hold of the Prince Legolas told his master, "..., it is from The King Aragorn of Gondor, they say that it is urgent." Legolas shot a worried look at the servant then opened the letter, he read it then read it again, a few words stuck out on the page, and Legolas could not believe what he was reading...,

_"Dear Prince Legolas of Mirkwood,"_

_"Legolas, Mellon-nin, It grieves me to write this to you. I am sorry if this letter brings you much dread. I fell as if I am passing soon...,"_

_"..., I was hoping that you would come befor my time of passing into the halls of Mandos...,"_

_"Please, do not grieve for me. I do not wish for you to. I am asking you this from my heart, Please...,"_

_"Your Friend,_

_Aragorn."_

A tear streamed down the elf prince's cheek. "Make ready my horse, I must go talk to _Ada_." Legolas commanded. The servant nodded then departed to the stables with grief for his master, and for the King of Gondor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I must _Ada_!" Legolas protested.

"I do not want you going, and getting harmed in some way. Seeing him like this can harm you!" Thranduil replied.

"Not seeing him will cause more pain! Do you not understand, _Ada_?" Legolas asked through tears of grief.

"Aye, I understand _ion-nin_, but I shall go with thee." Thranduil replied while hugging his son.

Moments later, Thranduil and Legolas set off to Gondor, to see their dying friend...,

To be continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n- **Thanks for reading the first chapter of 'Forgotten Lives'. I hope that you liked it. Please review and continue to read. I know the chapter was short, but this story is not going to be long any way! THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Does it look like I'm related to Tolkien? No, that's why I own none of this. Nadda, Zilch, Zip, Nuttin!

**Summary: **The death of Estel, how will Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, and his children take it? More importantly, how will Legolas take it?

**A/n- **This is my fourth Lord of the Rings story on line. I was reading the appendix in the back of the third book, when I stumbled upon a bit of information that would do a good fic. I hope that you guys enjoy. All reviews appreciated all flames are used on the camp fire to maks Smores! YUMM!

**Time Setting- **The story takes place in the year of 1541, in the month ending of the month of February and the beginning of the month of March.

**Warnings: DEATH!** Main Character deaths.

**Languages:** Elvish but not too much.

Now without further adue here's the next chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving in Gondor...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank-you for coming, my brothers." Aragorn replied. Him and his brothers were sitting out on a balcony of the palace.

"We would not abandon you at your time of life, nor shall we do it at your time of death." Elladan said as tears welled up inside him.

"_Hannad_." Aragorn replied while hugging his brothers, when he let go he looked into their eyes. "I need you two to promise me something." Estel whispered.

"Anything for you my brother." Elrohir and Elladan said at the same time.

"I need you to be strong, not greive for me on my passing, be strong for Arwen, Eldarion, Lidian and Lizabeth...," he replied. "..., and Legolas." he whispered, he knew not how his friend would act upon his parting.

"Aye, if that is what you wish." Elrohir replied. He saw Arathorn in his brother. Arathorn had fought off orcs with the twins when Aragorn was young. He hated the orcs for what happened when they took the lives of his friend, Arathorn, and his wife Gilrean, when Aragorn was only two. They took the young one in after this, and now he was his brother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas walked the stairs to where his dying friend was. He found the grieving twins downstairs with Arwen. Aragorn wanted to see him alone so he went to go do as he asked. Legolas stopped at the door, and started to think.

"You can come in, you don't have to stay out there!" Aragorn yelled from inside. Legolas entered to see the weakened form of his friend. He choked on a sob that was forming in his throat.

"_Mellon-nin_, I need you to do something for me." Aragorn whispered.

"Anything for you my friend." Legolas sobbed while tears flowed freely from his eyes.

"I want you to be here for Arwen, my children, be strong, do not greive my passing. I do not want you too." Aragorn said.

"I can not! I am sorry. Forgive me." Legolas wept in his hands. This was his last dying wish, and he couldn't full-fill it!

"There is nothing to forgive." Aragorn replied. "Will you send for Arwen? I wish to see the both of you."

Legolas nodded while getting up out of his chair and walking down stairs to the place where Arwen was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n- **Still short, but this is a short story, so there is nothing I can do about it! Thanks for reading the last chapter, I


End file.
